Idea Chart
by MontaguexCapulet
Summary: Sometimes mistakes can lead to good things. Slash


Author's Note: I would like to thank SilkYuzu for beta testing my story and for all of my fans.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and probably not even the plot, Jerry Bruckheimer owns everything.

Idea Chart

By: MontaguexCapulet

It was days like this that made Greg love his job more than usual. It was a beautiful day outside the Las Vegas forensics lab, there were no new cases as of late which meant less people had died, which was always good news, and everyone just seemed to be in a good mood even Eckley seemed to be in a good mood. All of Greg's work was done for the day and the DNA results of Nick's robbery case to finish, which would be done in about five minutes.

Normally this is when Greg would have turned up his music and started to dance in his office but lately something had preoccupied his mind, it more more of a _someone_ than a something. Greg's printer beeped letting him know that the results had printed out and he then put them in a folder and placed it one his desk.

Sitting back down he pulled out a piece of paper and began to write out he thoughts. This was how his mom had sorted out her ideas and he had inherited the same thought process. Just like his mom Greg titled everything and this "Idea Chart" was titled: "Reasons Why Greg Sanders is Falling in Love with Nick Stokes and What he Plans on Doing About It". He had to admit it was a long title but it suited the problem. After thinking about the reasons for a few moments be began to write:

#1: He is funny and fun to be around.

#2: His eyes are a wonderful shade of blue.

#3: His Texan accent is dead sexy.

#4: He is well built but not too buff.

#5: I can talk to him about anything without him judging me.

At this reason Greg remembered when he came out to Nick. Nick had found Greg crying in the CSI locker room.

_Nick ran up to Greg and wrapped his arms around the sobbing man's torso. _

"_Greggo, whats wrong?" Nick said slowly rocking Greg back and forth trying to calm him down._

"_I can't tell you." Greg said between sobs. _

"_Why not?"_

"_You wouldn't understand"_

"_Try me. I want to help my best friend feel better and I can't when he won't tell me whats wrong."_

"_He broke up with me."_

"_Who did cause I'll kick their ass." Nick said as he started to get up and he was dead serious about it._

"_No one of importance. You don't care that I am, well was dating a guy?" Greg asked while wiping away his tears._

"_Most Texans my be homophobic but I am not, I believe that love knows no gender and people need to get over the fact that everyone's different."_

"_Wow, someone needs to stop reading the inspirational posters in the break room."_

_Nick laughed and this and lightly punched Greg in the arm._

"_Shut up, now let's go get some ice cream." Greg smiled at Nick and hugged him tightly._

"_Thank you, Nick"_

"_Anytime, Greggo, anytime."_

#6 He's perfect in every way, shape, and form.

What I plan on doing about it: Nothing because he is straight and probably has a girlfriend.

At this moment Grissom called Greg into his office. To hide the Idea Chart from prying eyes he put it in a folder and left it on his desk knowing that he wouldn't be gone for long. To Greg's surprise he was in Grissom's office a lot longer that he had hoped and he received a text message on his phone from none other than Nick.

_Are my results done?_

Secretly so he wouldn't seem rude even if it was work related Greg texted back.

_Yes. They are in the folder on my desk._

A response came in qiuckly after that.

_I am going to get them ok cause I see your busy._

Five minutes later he was released from Grissom's office and went back to his own so he could continue working on his chart. Opening the folder he had on his desk. Greg alomost fainted at what he had found. The paper he was looking at was Nick's DNA results. That meant that Nick had is. With this Greg did feint.

He woke up with Sara standing over him. Sitting up he realized that the was on the couch in the break room.

"Greg are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, "I just haven't eaten in awhile".

Sara knew he was lying because she had seen him devour a whole family sized take-out box of Orange Chicken. Knowing that she wasn't going to get the real answer out of him she agree with him and told him that she hadn't told anyone or else there would have been paper work and medical forms and she knew that Greg wanted to go to a Forensics Conference in NY and they didn't take people with bad health cause they didn't want a dead body or the possibility of a body on their hands.

Greg thanked Sara profusely and looked at his watch. His shift was over in three minutes. He walked to his office and tried to think about what he would tell Nick. He was drawing up blanks. When he got to his desk he saw that the other folder was missing. Nick had probably came back and gotten the correct folder but then why hadn't he returned the other one?

Greg's head was spinning. He was royally fucked. He had no idea what to do.

He clocked out of work and changed in the locker room. Walking out to his car he again attempted in vain to come up with reasons to tell Nick why he wrote that. The number one reason was that it was all a joke. But then who joked about that kind of stuff. He might have been able to pull it off if Nick didn't know that he was gay. But sadly he did.

When Greg arrived at his apartment he wasn't surprised to see it unlocked seeing how he sometimes forgot to lock it when he left and his friends all had keys to each others homes. Someone must have been by to pick something up. However he was surprised to see Nick sitting on his couch.

"Nick, I can totally explain." He said in one breathe. "You see it was a joke and none of it was true and did I mention that it was a joke?"

"Twice and I know your lying. You always talk amazingly fast when you lie." Nick said with no emotion in his voice. That made Greg even more frightened than he already was. He had expect Nick to yell at him. "You love me Greg?"

Greg knew there was no use hiding anymore and nodded, his eyes never left Nick's shoes.

"Greg, look at me." Nick said his voice now filled with concern for his friend. "You meant every word?" Another nod followed.

Nick walked up to Greg and lifted up Greg's chin and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Greg, don't speak, just hear me out. I am in love with you. I believe in "love for all" cause if there wasn't I would be alone in the world. I left Texas, mainly because of all the homophobia and I wanted a taste of something new. You are funny, and smart and cute as hell. You listen to very strange music I must say but your butt-wiggling dance moves are some of the best I've ever seen. Your geekiness made me start watching Battlestar Galactica and now I'm hooked. I may act confused when you and Archie go off about ti but I know everything your talking about. All for you. I know our relationship will most likely not be accepted by most but the one who matter will be there for us. Would you like there to be an "us"?

Greg then started to cry and Nick kissed away his tears.

"I love you, Nick Stokes, and I would love for there to be an "us" as I have always wanted to."

Greg then led Nick to his bedroom where they both fell asleep, fully clothed, in each others arms, smiles adorned on their faces.


End file.
